wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] [October 2010 Archive] AWAY I will be away until November 5, please contact User:Nebrie, User:EnlightenedShadow, or User:Potroast regarding any questions! Keep an eye out for any updates, moving may begin soon, and the guys are trying really hard to design a new site from scratch, great progress has been made! If you have problems navigating pages, try going to Category:Content as our main root category or something like Category:Creatures if you are really trying to find something in Creatures for example. ErinEmeraldflame 20:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, you did Potroasts' wrong, here is the link:User:Potroast42 Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) mounts Hey can i put in the new mounts that just came out?--Tyler225544 03:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Soul Scavenger question You changed the text on that creature page. I'm wondering if the Soul Scavenger has disappeared from the Chamber of Fire or if you are meaning to say that it is not necessary to fight him to complete that quest? All of my characters are past Krok, so it's been a while for me to be on that quest. What I remember is that I had to fight it not as part of the quest, but rather to get past it to get to the book. I think that is what the old "as a byproduct..." statement meant (look at the history around July of last year if you haven't seen that statement in the Quest portion). Let me know so I can modify the ported creature on Cent/wiki RCWizard 05:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Update Do we have to make more templates to show Block and Critical rating? Example: Celestian Snow Boots: +177 Health +20% Block Rating +9% Resistance +3% Ice Accuracy +8% Ice Damage --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 21:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! New Spells, New World! :) Kingsisle has currently released a new commercial bout Celestia and new lvl 58 spells. I have the Youtube vid from their channel thats proof. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7M_AEXMB4k For info bout them, go to EnlightenedShadow's Talk Page, I gave him the info The Seeker 04:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker Artic Cat deleted Hey, I noticed you deleted the Artic Cat page -- why was that? Katherine Deathpants 18:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Fire Colossus Spell I have seen the Fire Colossus Spell or Magma Colossus' name and picture by my beguile, The picture is a colossus, can you come later and I'll help you get pics of the real spell picture? Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 21:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Magma Colossus Alwin BrightSpark (Level 60 Minion) summoned Magma Colossus but it was Like this: The Card is this: So do we have to make a new page about this discovery? --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 23:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature After Many Days, I can't find out how to edit the: - Colors - Font of the Signature Could you help me make one like (Blue,White,Blue) (Also Italic) -User:BenjaminStormrunner Figured it Out There is a Fire Colossus and a Magma Colossus card, just found this out in a battle with a legendary fire henchman who used magma colossus and the crustacean Pincer Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 00:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not Even I.. Not Even I can figure this out, we need 2 pages of Magma Colossus Spell, one for the Henchman and one for the Creature, names could be Magma Colossus (Spell) Henchman Magma Colossus (Spell) Creature. Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 00:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Why we cant edit pages about Celestia???? Why you deleted my pages??? You only could edit my pages and delete text about Celestia!!!!! You is crazy??? Blue Cat Thug I searched for the blue cat thug and found that it needs a page. Could you put a generic pet page together, We (other player and myself) could edit it with the information we find. So far I have contributed to two pages, hopefully I did it correctly. I have been keeping track what my pets have eaten, what they like, love, or just eat. Thank you in advance Filemoore Alexander Icewalker 36 Thaumaturge Filemoore 13:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) re-searched and found the correct page for the blue cat thug. sorry for the incorrect post. Filemoore 13:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Cards Can you go on now? I have the new form of the treasure enchantment cards. Also, I think that on the pet template there should be a petrnk too, because there are such things, such as Striped Boar Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 13:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) underconstruction How come some pages come up as under constrcution? Battlebloom 22:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC)battlebloom What I meant I tried it out and it said Arena rank, not pet Rank, I would like THAT to be changed Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 23:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Talents I have seen someone adding Common and Uncommon Talents as Categories. I wonder if these are ok categories. Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 02:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have a creative mind :)